Mes-anto
Mes-anto is a planned auxiliary language that combines characteristics of Esperanto, Ido, English, Japanese and other ethnic languages. There are two dialects of the language.. General information Mes-anto is an analitic language, without grammatical genres for asexual entities and no conjugation of variable verbs by person or number. Its simple grammar is complete. The language is in the construction phase of the vocabulary, being based on the most varied languages on the planet. Mes-anto means "mediator", "the one who mediates". Writing Mes-anto uses Latin alphabet with a total of 26 letters and 6 digraphs. General information Mes-anto is an agglutinating language, without grammatical genders for asexual entities, without conjugation of variable verbs by person or number, in addition to having a reduced number of phonemes to facilitate learning. Articles There is only one definite article, "ay," which equals "the". Accentuation Preferably, as words should be paroxystones: domo d'omo; esi 'esi; maxe m'aʃe; nyinda nj'inda. However oxytone pronunciation is also acceptable:domo dom'o; esi es'i; maxe maʃ'e; nyinda njind'a. Proparoxytons occur when the penultimate syllable is composed of the "y" or "w" glides: damyno d'amɪno, ikyto ikɪto, juswta j'usʊta, buswki b'usʊki, etc. (Remembering that these same words can be read as oxytonas: damɪn'o, ikɪt'o, jusʊt'a, busʊk'i, etc). Endings Adjectives All adjectives end in -a. They are invariant in gender and number: Beya domo - beautiful house; beya domoy - beautiful houses; Beya kotxo - beautiful car; beya kotxoy - beautiful cars. The same goes for the possessive pronouns: Ma woko - my work; ma ojoy - my eyes. Nouns and pluralization All nouns end in -o and are essentially neutral. They vary in number by adding -y to form plurals: Domo - house, domoy - houses; Kotxo - car; kotxoy - car; To - thou; toy - ye; Ho - he; hoy - they. Pronouns Nominal Pronouns All nominal pronouns end in -o. There are no differences between oblique or straight set cases. * Notes There are two pronouns of the first person plural: Wo - The inclusive we. Refers to the sender(s) and receiver(s) as well. Noso - The exclusive we. Refers only to the sender(s), excluding the receiver(s). Ex: "- Wo gone-goi adaw sinemo nuna-bakw-eno." (We will go to the movies today.) "- No! Noso gone-goi adaw gone sinemo nuna-bakw-eno! To no!" (No! We will go to the movies today! You do not!) Possessive pronouns Possessive pronouns are the adjectives of nominal pronouns and may come before the object of possession in the form of adjectives (ma, ta, xa, etc.) or through the phrase "daw-nominal pronoun": "Diso nune-esi ma bibyo. Disa bibyo nune-esi daw-to!" "This is my book. This book is yours!" Demonstrative pronouns (dato / data / diso / disa) There're two demonstrative pronouns: data/dato - "that" disa/diso - "this" They can be used as nouns: "Ma kotxo nune-esi dato" - "My car is that" "Nosa hundo nune-esi diso" - Our dog is this" Or as adjetivs: "Data kotxo nune-esi ay daw-mo" - " That 'car is mine" "'Disa hundo nune-esi daw-noso" - "This '''dog is ours" '''Verbs All verbs end in -i. They are always in the infinitive. Adverbs of time or mode are used to indicate the verb tense. Example (in third person): Adverbs All adverbs end in -e. Interrogative The adverb "kye" is used to indicate that it is a question: "To kye nune-esi bone ?" - "Are you ok?" "Kye mode nune-esi to?" - "How are you?" "To kye nune-menyukai hundoy?" - "Do you LIKE dogs?" "Kye to nune-menyukai hundoy?" - "Do YOU like dogs?", "Are you the one who likes dogs?" "To nune-menyukai kye hundoy?" - "Do you like DOGS?", "Do you like... dogs???" "To nune-menyukai hundoy kye?" "Do you like dogs?" (no intonation) Usually, the adverb "kye" comes before the main verb. Prepositions ''' All prepositions end in -aw. '''Conjunctions All conjunctions end in -u. Phrases Affixes The affixes - prefixes and suffixes - are used to form derived words. They must always be connected to the radicals through hyphens: xo-homo, bakw-eno, ne-beya, y-eno, etc. Prefixes xo - means her, female. It is used to form female leads: homo -person, xo-homo - woman; hundo - dog, xo-hundo - female dog; xo-ekwo - mare. Equivalent to the suffix -ino of Esperanto and Ido. ho - means him, male. It is used to form male leads: homo - person, ho-homo - man; hundo - dog, ho-hundo - male dog; ho-ekwo: horse. Equivalent to the suffix -ulo of Ido. ne - means no, negatively. It is used to give opposite idea of the radical when there's a binarian concept: uda - possible, ne-uda - impossible. saneo - truth, ne-saneo - lie sanea - true, ne-sanea - fake, false Suffixes '-en' - It comes from "ene", "continuously". It is used to form words that demonstrate continuous action: bakwi - to roll, to turn; bakwo - wheel, bakw-eno - rotation; yi - to affirm, yo - yes, affirm; y-eno - affirmation. Numerals 1 uno 2 duo 3 tio 4 kwato 5 kinto 6 sixo 7 seto 8 ókuto 9 nono 10 deko 11 deko uno 12 deko duo 13 deko tio 14 deko kwato 15 deko kinto 16 deko sixo 17 deko seto 18 deko ókuto 19 deko nono 20 duo-dekoy 21 duo-dekoy uno 30 tio-dekoy 40 kwato-dekoy 50 kinto-dekoy 60 sixo-dekoy 70 seto-dekoy 80 ókuto-dekoy 90 nono-dekoy 100 kento 200 duo-kentoy 1.000 mio 2.000 duo-mioy 1.000.000 miono 10.000.000 deko-mionoy 100.000.000 kento-mionoy 200.000.000 duo-kentoy-mionoy 1000000000 biono 1000000000000 tiono 4.672.561.483.719 kwato-tionoy sixo-kento-seto-deko-duo-bionoy kinto-kentoy-sixo-dekoy-uno-mionoy kwato-kentoy-ókuto-dekoy-tio-mioy seto-dekoy-deko-nono Colors ako - red banao - brown gweno - green huiseo - grey kyano - blue nigo - black owanjo - orange xanto - yellow xiono - violet wayto - white woso - pink Vocabulary Our Father Nosa Ho-oyo Nosa Ho-oyo antu nune-esi inaw ay Sukayo Ta nómino debe-esi santi-eda Ta kwingao debe-komi adaw noso Ta wano debe-esi meyki-eda Mode inaw ay Geo, ide inaw ay Sukayo Nosa ekumeko daw ómina bakw-eno, To debe-doni adaw noso disa-bakw-ene To debe-dimiti nosa débitoy mode noso nune-dimiti nosa débit-antoy. To ne debe-deji noso kadi inaw tent-eno. Butu To debe-sawi noso odaw mawo. Ameno. Category:Auxlangs Category:Languages